A cell phone user may subscribe to a voicemail translation service that automatically transcribes voicemail messages into text and sends the text to the user as a text message or email. While a valuable service, it is not always desirable to convert all unanswered calls into text, particularly where the cost of the transcription service is based upon the number and length of the transcribed calls. However, to control the transcription service, the user must take manual steps to switch the transcription service on or off.
A cell phone typically includes a button or menu option that allows the user to easily configure the phone to a silent mode. Silent mode may for example be selected when the user does not want to be disturbed or, based on his situation, cannot be disturbed by incoming calls. When receiving a call while operating in silent mode, the cell phone does not audibly signal the operator that there is an incoming call; thus the call often goes unanswered and, instead, is answered by the service provider using a voicemail service. The user of the phone, upon noticing that there is a voicemail waiting, may then contact the service provider to request that the voicemail be played. In one example, the user requests that the voicemail be transcribed into text and returned as a text message or an email by sending the voicemail to a voicemail transcription service. Where a user has many voicemails waiting, the process of sending each one for transcription into a text message is time consuming and cumbersome.